


Mixed Berry Smoothie

by Geeko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat, Cuddles, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Morning Cuddles, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sick Character, Sketches, Sleepy Cuddles, fiances, gays, hairless cat, just a bunch of gals bein gals amirite, pillowtalk, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeko/pseuds/Geeko
Summary: A bunch of YohaRuby moments. Will include the cute, the angsty, the romantic, and the dumb. I'm really gay for this ship.





	1. Birds

**Author's Note:**

> i really love this ship so i literally just starting writing about them doing whatever i want them too. hope you enjoy them!! also they're a mixed berry smoothie cause ruby is the strawberry and yoshiko is the blueberry :D.....I am not clever I know

The sound of birds singing and the sudden brightness in the room woke Yoshiko up immediately. Groggily, she opened her eyes. Sunlight hit her face, and she held back a groan as she attempted to see through it. The birds were louder than usual, being almost a menace as they sung their heart out. She looked at the clock that was on the wall of her room. 8:38. Far too early for a Sunday. People are probably snoozing in, enjoying their day off with precious, blissful sleep. The fact that she woke up so early was a curse. She blamed the birds. 

Her sleep-induced thoughts, were interrupted by the feeling of someone’s arms tightening around her waist. Ruby puffed quietly into her ear as she held Yoshiko tight. Her head was on the back of her shoulder, while her legs curled up close to Yoshiko’s waist. “Finally, you’re awake”, she whispered. Her voice was groggy from just waking up. But even though Yoshiko couldn’t see her face, she was definitely smiling. 

“How long have you been up?” Despite all odds, it was Yoshiko that always woke up early. So hearing Ruby’s now was almost jarring, if not a pleasant surprise. 

“For about half an hour. You kicked me in your sleep, which woke me up.”

Yoshiko cowered, feeling sheepish. “Sorry.”

Ruby moved her face away from Yoshiko’s shoulder to, amusement in her voice as she spoke. “It doesn’t matter now. Do you want to sleep in?” 

“Too late. It’s the birds.” Right as she said that, a bird immediately crooned, followed by ten more. This time Yoshiko let out a groan, which made her wife chuckle. “Damn birds.”


	2. Sketches

Ruby hummed happily to herself as she swept the floors. Her idol music was blasting from her phone as she moved her broom to the beat, swaying her hips back and forth. Her hair was up in a long ponytail to keep it away from her face. She was home alone today. Yoshiko had gone out with her friends to go see a new movie, and Ruby decided to stay at home and finish up some housework. As much as she loved her wife, sometimes Yoshiko was a bit much to handle. She cherished her times alone, when she could relax and focus on herself. It was a nice change of pace from her usual crazy life with her energetic wife and hectic work.

She suddenly heard a soft thud, and she turned around to see that a journal had dropped. She must have hit the table too hard while she was sweeping and made it drop. She leaned her broom onto the wall, turned off her music, and went to pick up the journal. The leather cover was dark blue, with little stitches that made red and yellow flowers. It was a beautiful book, but Ruby had never seen it before. Curiously, she opened it. The first page had messy handwriting, with small sketches of trees and flowers on it. The writing was mostly fluff, small quotes from artsy poems or little dates. 

It wasn’t hard to figure out that she was holding Yoshiko’s journal. A part of her told her that she shouldn’t be looking through this journal. If she had never seen this journal before, than she probably shouldn’t be looking through it. Still, Ruby wanted to know more. She felt like there was something in there waiting for her, and she wanted to see what it was. So, she turned to the next page. There were more sketches, but this time of people. They were all girls, drawn in different positions. One sketch was a girl with long hair hugging her knees. Another showed a girl with much shorter hair and a muscular build crossing her legs as she sat down on a chair.

The sketches were incredibly drawn, going to down every little detail. Ruby knew that Yoshiko did like to draw, however not to the extent that was in the journal. The way she drew the girls pointed out their best features, and Ruby knew she had to stare at them for a long time to get that amount of detail. A pang of jealousy hit her, knowing that Yoshiko was probably checking out these girls, however it subdued once she saw the dates on each sketch. They were from her third year of middle school, before they were dating. 

The next few pages were like that. Various girls drawn in different ways. There were occasionally a few notes on the side, mostly important dates or little reminders. Some girls had their names next to them, and Ruby could even recognize them as former classmates. The messages could be silly at times, such as “practice after school today, dia’s an ass” or “zuramaru still doesn't know what a phone is day 497”. The next page she turned made her heart leap.

It was a small sketch of her, in the little corner of the page. It was a headshot of her looking at something. She noticed how Yoshiko had drawn the small freckles she had on her nose, something that people could only notice if they looked carefully. She looked at the date, and saw that it was only a few months before they were official. Her face turned red at the thought of Yoshiko checking her out even before they were dating, and as she flipped the page she saw more and more of her. Ruby felt her face growing hotter at the amount of sketches of her. She wasn't as easily flushed as she was when they started to go out, however the thought of Yoshiko staring at her long enough to get a sketch of her made her flustered beyond nerve. 

She finally found the date that she had been waiting to see. Their anniversary, the first time they had started dating. On the corner of the page there was an embarrassed emoji drawn and a message that read “i can't believe she asked me out, she's way too cute”. The picture was Ruby holding the bouquet of flowers she had given Yoshiko on the day of her confession. Her cheeks were shaded in, making them blush, and her smile was bright on the page. Ruby had to close the book and hide her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that Yoshiko had remembered the confession enough to be able to draw the exact position she was. Despite her embarrassment going out of control, she opened the book again to look at more pages.

The sketches after soon became only her, and they were large enough to fill up the whole page. One picture was their ice cream date, where Ruby got a massive headache after eating three sundaes. A picture of her eating ice cream was on the page, with the caption “she had ice cream on her cheeks the whole time. would it have been weird to kiss them off?”. Another showed the time they had a sleepover at Yoshiko’s house. Ruby had slept before her, and the picture of her sleeping was shown. The caption under it said, “she looks really cute. I don't want to wake her up, but I'm getting hungry”. Ruby giggled, remembering how Yoshiko accidentally pushed her off the bed in order to get her to wake up. 

She eventually went to the sketches that were drawn during their college years. She noticed how these sketches weren't as cute or silly as the past ones. They were a lot more mature and technical, not just showing off Ruby’s expressions but also the physique of her body. One picture of her in particular made Ruby almost look away. It was her in a bra, her hair down as she was cooking something. “she doesn't know how beautiful she looks sometimes.” There was one picture of their proposal, which included a detailed sketch of the ring. 

The last page that was filled out made Ruby’s heart stop. It was their wedding day, and was the only that had a sketch of Yoshiko in it. They were both holding their hands, laughing together in their wedding dresses as their friends watched. The picture was also the only one that was colored. There was no caption or date on it, however Ruby could tell that the picture probably took months to complete. She smiled widely at the picture, feeling her heart swell up. The picture had distracted her so much that she didn't hear the doorbell ring, or the sound of the door open. 

“Ruby, what are you doing?” 

She yelped, and turned around to see Yoshiko standing there; her eyebrow raised as she looked down at Ruby. Her eyes widened at the sight of the journal, and her expression turned to one of horror. She attempted to run away, however Ruby quickly grabbed her arm and made her look at her. When their faces met, Ruby could see how much she was sweating. 

Ruby sheepishly poked her nose. “Sorry I read it without permission. I didn’t know it was yours, but it was too late by the time I opened it.”

“I-I’m not mad that you read it”, Yoshiko stated, looking away awkwardly. “It’s just. That book. Um. It’s Not. Uh. The best thing.”

“I thought it was lovely”, Ruby whispered shyly. Yoshiko blushed hard and started to stutter. The other giggled and wrapped her arms around her waist. “You’re a good drawer. Really. You should draw more.”

“I-I mean, I only really draw for my rituals and all. It helps to know how to draw demons and stuff like that. That book was originally for practice of anatomy and random notes but then....” Yoshiko sighed as she rested her head on Ruby’s. “But then, I just started drawing you a lot. And I don’t really know why but I just really liked drawing you and I kept doing it and like, I told myself it was just for the sake of anatomy and to practice more but then I started drawing only you and I just kept doing it and I couldn’t really stop and-”

Ruby put her pointer finger on Yoshiko’s lips, stopping her words. “You don’t have to explain yourself, you nerd.”

“W-Well, it’s weird you draw you so much”, Yoshiko said, grabbing Ruby’s hand and pulling it away from her mouth. “It’s kind of creepy, if you think about it.”

“Yoshi.” Ruby shook her head. “I’m flattered. I’m flattered that you draw me so much. It’s sweet.” She was grinning widely, her face pink. 

“F-Flattered? Sweet? But they aren’t even that good. And they’re embarrassing.”

“What! They’re amazing. They’re so detailed. They must have taken so long. Especially the last one.”

“Oh god, you saw the last one?!” Yoshiko groaned and hid her face into Ruby’s shoulders. “That one is the worst one! Oh my god. I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

“Yo-shi-ko!” She was shocked at hearing her full name, which was used only when Ruby was really upset. Yoshiko reluctantly moved away from Ruby’s shoulder, only to be greeted with a quick kiss followed by a small smile. Ruby then put her head into Yoshiko’s chest, nuzzling into her. 

“You’re hopeless”, she whispered.


	3. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired off a drawing done by tsun-neko (who is an amazing artist and you should support them immediately). i got permission to do this particular drabble since i freaking loved the art it was rlly cute :3c
> 
> link to their amazing art: http://tsun-neko.tumblr.com/post/173127700595/just-a-little-demon-taking-care-sick-and-half

Ruby twirled the spoon in her tea mindlessly as she watched her sister sit down in front of her. Dia put down a plate of biscuits before taking a deep breath and looking at Ruby. Her eyes were stern, yet a more aloof smile was on her face. She picked up her cup and sipped her tea before speaking. 

“How’s life?” Ruby put the spoon down and starting to drink her tea.

“It’s been hectic, with school and work. I have a lot of projects I’m working on, and currently I’m trying to make a new design for the company.” Ruby had managed to get both a day off work and school, so she decided to take a train and quickly visit her sister for a talk. They hadn’t spoken in months since both of them were incredibly busy with their own work, so they were both relaxed and content at seeing each other. 

“How’s Yoshiko?” 

“Even busier than I am. She’s always moving around. I don’t think she’s sat down since last summer.” Ruby chuckled, though it was evident in her voice that she was incredibly worried. Her girlfriend had not gotten a whole day off since she first got a job. She was always working from day to night, with only a few hours off at night or in the early morning. Even if she claimed that her fallen angel powers could keep her awake, she always had eyebags, spoke with a groggy voice, and drank three cups of coffee to keep herself awake. Even though they both were working hard, Yoshiko seemed to be pushing herself to the limit. Even when Ruby asked her if she wanted to come with her to see Dia, she said she couldn’t because she had a project for school. 

“That’s the life of an adult, I suppose. It will calm down once you guys finish school.” Dia sipped her tea again, but raised her eyebrow at how fidgety Ruby suddenly got. She couldn’t even hold her cup probably, and had almost slammed it back down after sipping it. “Ruby, is something wrong?”

“Well, it’s just that….” She tapped the edge of her cup as she stared at the window next to her. “We’re engaged, and yet we haven’t been out on a proper date or anything in months. We’re supposed to get married this summer once we finish school and yet…” Ruby was interrupted by Dia. 

“You’re worried you aren’t spending enough time with her.” Dia exhaled deeply as her sister put her attention back to her. “Why haven’t you told her this?”

“W-Well, work is very important to her-”

“More important than you?”

Ruby bit her lip. She sighed, mostly to herself, and nodded. “You're right. I should tell her. M-Maybe she’ll give herself a break.” The back of her mind told her that might not be the case, given how strict both her school and jobs were. She could only get a great when she absolutely could not do any work. In an effort to change the subject, she said, “So how was your vacation with Mari and Kanan?” 

…

Ruby was surprised to hear the sound of sneezing when she walked into her apartment. The whole place was pitch black, but when she turned on the lights she saw her girlfriend lying on the couch. A large blanket was wrapped around her.

“Yoshi? I thought you weren't going to be here today.” She went up to her and sat down on a free part of the couch. Yoshiko only responded with a groan. Her face was red and she was sweating from her neck down. Tissues surrounded her. Ruby noticed the white towel wrapped around her forehead, and put her hand on it. She flinched at the sudden, boiling heat coming from her. Yoshiko sneezed, grabbing a tissue from a box near her. 

“You should have told me you were sick today”, Ruby said, clearly upset. She stood up. “I'm going to make you something.” Another sneeze came out of Yoshiko, more violent than the last one. Ruby shook her head and headed towards the kitchen, which thankfully was close to the living room. “How long have you been sick?”, Ruby asked, searching through her kitchen drawers.

“Since this morning. Woke up after you. Mm.” Yoshiko slurred her words, her voice incredibly nasal. Ruby assumed she probably overdosed herself on medicine. She was bad at measuring anything. “Slept. Till you came home.” 

Ruby eventually found the container of oatmeal. Normally she would give a nice bowl of soup or ice cream, but as a poor college student all they had was breakfast foods. She took out a carton of milk and poured it in a pot. The oatmeal followed after. As she put the pot on the stove, she grabbed a spoon and started stirring it. She heard Yoshiko moaning from the living room, with the occasional sneeze. 

When the oatmeal was done, she put it in a bowl and went to the living room. She sat on the couch, and heard Yoshiko’s stomach growl.

“Did you seriously not eat anything today?” She dug into the oatmeal with her spoon. “You need to eat when you're sick.” Rather than responding, Yoshiko just sat up on the couch, her face grumpy. Ruby took the spoon and aimed it towards her mouth. Yoshiko moved her head away from the spoon. 

“Yoshi, you have to eat. C’mon.” She frowned when her girlfriend didn't respond. “Yoooshii.” Ruby continued to prod Yoshiko with the spoon, however she kept dodging her head away from it. After a few minutes, Ruby gave up. She was about to put the spoon away when suddenly Yoshiko opened her mouth and put it on the spoon. Ruby felt her lips barely touching her hand, which made her blush hard. It had been a while since she fed Yoshiko like this, and she forgot how intimate it was. Yoshiko pulled away, a small smirk on her face. 

“Yummy”, she slurred out, her back hitting the couch. Ruby, still trying to hold herself together after getting that small amount of contact, just stared at Yoshiko flustered. She then coughed sheepishly and gave another spoonful of oatmeal to Yoshiko. She continued feeding her for a while, ignoring how red her face was becoming. When the bowl was empty she sighed in relief and took the bowl to the kitchen. She came back to the couch, only to be pulled under Yoshiko’s blanket.

She tried to push herself away from Yoshiko’s arms, which were wrapped around her waist. “Yoshi, you're sick. Please.” Yoshiko only pulled her closer to her chest. 

“Wanna cuddle you. Warm.” Despite her brain telling her not to, all she wanted to do now was to stay in Yoshiko’s arms. It had been way too long since they're last intimate moment that wasn't just a quick kiss or hug. After a few seconds, she decided that getting sick wasn't the worst thing in the world. She snuggled into Yoshiko’s chest, smiling. They both ended up dozing off, relishing the feeling of being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i didnt exactly solve the conflict brought up in this chapter. thinking about doing that in another (will probably have angst whoops)


	4. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is your angst. sorry for how long it took. this was rlly hard to write, espacially since it's something that's connected to my own life. it was also hard to write this in a way that represents the subject manner well. i didnt just want this to be angst, but also a character study on yoshiko as a character and how ruby deals with that.
> 
> tw: small amounts of self harm, self deprecation

The door opened. Yoshiko doesn't hold back the hot, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Her legs wobbled, and she flopped down on the floor on her knees she tried to wipe her face, but her tears continued to flow down like an endless stream. In an attempt to stop her from leaving, she chokes out. “Please, don't leave me.”

She turns around to look at her. Her face is void of any of her usual cheeriness. Her eyes, once filled with so much warmth and color, were now empty and frigid cold. Her hand tightened on the doorknob, no chance that she was ever going to let it go. “I can't stay here anymore. I don't feel anything for you. You're not worth it.” 

“I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you. I'll become a better lover. I'll stop being weird...and...and I'll give you all the attention and care you need. I'll do anything, just please don't leave me!” Yoshiko became hysterical, and she had the urge to run up to her and hold her back from the door. But she was too weak to even get up and stop her. She instead sat there, watching with horror as her love slowly walked out the door. Her voice became hoarse as she screamed out for her.

Then her eyes suddenly jolt open. She wasn't in her living room anymore, but rather in the safety of her bed. In front of her was Ruby, who had awaken immediately after her. Her eyes were filled with concern. Yoshiko quickly grabbed Ruby and hid in her chest. She started to sob loudly, not hiding anything. Ruby pet Yoshiko’s hair, humming a sweet lullaby softly. It wasn't unusual for her to get night tremors, and by now Ruby knew how to calm her down. This one, however, seemed to be more extreme then usual. Yoshiko was clinging to Ruby tightly, to the point where Ruby almost lost her breath. Her sobs were incredibly violent, shaking Ruby to the core.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, she whispered. Yoshiko sniffed before removing her head from Ruby’s chest. She looked at Ruby, eyes and nose red. There was an indescribable emotion in her eyes, one that terrified her to no end. Something had snapped inside of Yoshiko, something that made her suddenly burst out all of her emotions, and Ruby, regrettably, didn’t know what to do. 

“Y-You were…” Thinking about her nightmare made her head pound. She couldn’t hear her own thoughts over the constant booming. She hissed and fisted her blanket and went back to Ruby’s chest. Immediate thoughts rushed through her brain. Useless. Dumb. Stupid. Weird. Weak. “I'm sorry.. I'm too pathetic to even say anything.”

“Don't say that about yourself!” Ruby started running her fingers through Yoshiko’s hair, trying to comfort her as much as possible. She held back her tears, even though they were ready to burst out. The most important thing right now was the girl in her arms. “It's fine if you don't want to tell me what happened.”

“I-I'm sorry...for not spending enough time with you. I-I'm not really deserving of your love. I'm weird and dumb and-” 

“You're not! Please, don't say that.” Ruby pulled Yoshiko’s face towards her own, making her look at her face. Her hands went to both of Yoshiko’s cheeks, wiping her tears with her thumbs. She tried to find the right words to say. “You're wonderful. I don't want you talking badly about yourself.”

A surge of guilt filled Yoshiko. She felt like she had tricked Ruby. She wasn't even close to wonderful. 

“You left me.” Yoshiko spoke barely over a whisper. Her voice was hoarse, a result from all her crying. “You got up and just left. You said you didn't need me anymore…” Yoshiko wanted to hide her face away, embarrassed by her feelings. But Ruby was holding her face and looking at her with a warmth that made Yoshiko unable to look away. A warmth that Yoshiko felt she didn't deserve. A warmth that she wanted, but she couldn’t truly have. “I couldn't really blame you if you did actually leave, but still-” 

“I'll be damned if I leave you”, Ruby interrupted. Yoshiko was shocked at hearing Ruby curse, something she only did when she was extremely upset. Another surge of guilt went through her. She didn’t want to make her upset, but she did anyway. All she did was hurt people. She felt Ruby pull her head closer. “I'm never going to go. There's no reason to.”

“There's a lot of reason to. I mean, look at me! I can't even act normally for one second. I have to always go into that stupid fallen angel mode like some goddamn weirdo. I can't even be a good partner to you. I don't spend enough time with you because I'm always too busy, which is so pathetic because I should be spending even more time with you since summer is coming soon and I always make you upset and-” Ruby was about to retort, but the emotions inside were suddenly far too overwhelming for Yoshiko to handle. She pulled away Ruby’s hands and hid her face again, surprising the other girl. Her arms crossed, and she felt her fingernails touch her skin. Without thinking she dug in, holding back her hisses of pain. She ignored the sudden warmth that was trickling down her arm as she went even harder.

“Yoshiko!” When Ruby realized what was happening, she tried to drag Yoshiko’s hands from her arms. Despite being much weaker than her, Ruby managed to take her hands away. Yoshiko squirmed, trying to get away, but Ruby’s hold was strong. It was then that Ruby started to cry, tugging Yoshiko’s hands to her lips. She started to place soft kisses there. “Please don’t do that to yourself.” Her voice shook as she spoke. Yoshiko didn’t respond, rather she started to sob even more, her tears rushing down to the newly formed cuts on her arm. The salt in them made her cuts sting more. 

“I-I’m here for you.” Ruby intertwined her fingers with Yoshiko’s hand, pulling it to her chest. “You don’t have to…” She took a few, shaky breaths, attempting to find the right words. She tried her best not to stutter as she spoke. “You don’t have to worry about me leaving. I’ll never leave you, ever. Because I don’t want to hurt you. And I especially don’t want you hurting yourself.” Without warning she let go of Yoshiko’s hand and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. “I love you! I love you so much! Please never forget that. Please…” 

It took a few seconds, but eventually Yoshiko hugged her back just as tightly. “Oh god...I love you too Ruby. I love you more than you can ever imagine.” She closed her eyes as she let all of her tears out.

For the longest time, they sat there, holding each other in their arms. Other than their sobs and sniffles, it was completely silent. Soon, their crying ceased, and Ruby slowly let go of Yoshiko. She gently ran her hand on Yoshiko’s arms, feeling the small cuts she left there. 

“Let me clean those for you.” Ruby got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. A few seconds later she came out with a small towel and a bottle of alcohol. She poured some alcohol on the towel and put it on Yoshiko’s arm. Yoshiko winced at the burn that immediately came once the towel touched her cuts, but it quickly eased away. 

“T-Thank you”, Yoshiko said quietly. “You really don’t have to do this for me…”

Ruby’s eyes were oddly resolute as she cleaned Yoshiko’s cuts. “Like I said, I love you, and I care about you. I don’t mind doing this.” She gave a chaste kiss to Yoshiko’s hand once she was finished cleaning her cuts. “You know, I really love your hands.”

“You do?” She looked down at her hands and couldn’t help but frown. Unlike Ruby’s soft, tiny ones, hers were rough and covered with large marks and blemishes. It made her want to hide her hands in embarrassment, but Ruby held them tight. 

“They’re lovely. I love how I strong they are, yet also how they can be so delicate. It also shows how hard you've been working these past few years.” She gave another kiss to her hand. “There are so many wonderful things about you.”

“I don't think there are that many.” 

“I can name a million great things about you.” She let Yoshiko’s hand drop and instead ran her hand through her hair. “So many good things…” There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell her. But she knew that those words were enough, because for the first time that night Yoshiko made a small smile, one that made Ruby’s heart flutter. She gently took Yoshiko’s cheeks and pulled her towards her lips.


	5. Leaving

“Call me or text me everyday when you’re free, and video call me if you want to, and make sure you eat three meals a day, I don’t want you missing your nutrients, and-”

“Ruby.” Yoshiko looked like she was about to frown, but she couldn’t help but give a small smile to her girlfriend, who was pouting at her with large puppy eyes. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to take care of myself, and I’ll talk to you everyday, ok?” She gently pat Ruby’s head, then wrapped her arms around her in an act of comfort. “Being in this world means I must do the most mortal of things, which includes travelling to a foreign place to pursue my most prized goals.”

“One month is a long time though”, Ruby said, her voice muffled in Yoshiko’s chest. “I’m going to miss you.” 

Yoshiko felt her heart get tugged at Ruby’s words. “I’ll be back as soon as possible to see my little demon. I promise.” Her voice was oddly quiet and sentimental, which made Ruby hug her tighter. She noticed that people were starting to stare at them hugging for so long, and normally she would cower under all the attention. But right now, she didn’t care. This would be the last time she would hug Yoshiko in a while. She wanted to make the best of it. 

Ruby tugged Yoshiko’s shirt, almost like a puppy begging for a toy. “Can you give me one last kiss before you go?”, Ruby whispered shyly, looking up into Yoshiko’s bright, red eyes.

“Of course”, Yoshiko replied, grabbing Ruby’s cheeks and gently pulling her for a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i end a lot of my fics with a kiss, huh?


	6. Video

Yoshiko plugged in her headphones and flopped down onto her hotel bed, not even bothering to take off her work clothes. She could barely feel her legs and body, being so They texted each other every day, but neither had found the time to video call each other yet, that just the thought of getting up made her want to faint. Glancing at her alarm for the tenth time that week, she saw that the time was still 1 AM. She groaned and turned the volume of her music up, attempting to drown out her thoughts. It only made matters worse, as her thoughts just kept coming. 

She thought about the tall buildings and blinding lights of the city she was normally in. She thought about how loud the place was, and despite it being so late she could still hear people yelling, singing, and laughing in the distance. Was New York always this loud? She didn't remember it being so nosy when she came there a year ago with Ruby. Maybe it was because she came to the city at the wrong time, when everyone just happened to want to become assholes and scream a midnight. 

She thought about how hard work was that day. People kept giving her errand after errand, and she had so much work that she almost collapsed when she finally came out of her office doors. As much as she loved her job as a journalist and writer, sometimes it became too much even for a high energy person like her. And it didn’t help that she had to finish her college work as well. She really regretted getting a job while pursuing her degree at the moment, though she knew it would help her out in the long run. 

And though she would never admit it to a single living soul, she absolutely missed Ruby. Her girlfriend, her fiance now (the word still made her blush despite being engaged for so long) was thousands of miles apart from her. It had only been a week since she left, but already she missed her sweet smile, her little giggles, the feeling of her small frame against her body, and especially the endless supply of love she gave to Yoshiko. Just thinking about her made Yoshiko’s heart ache. She sighed, taking off the headphones and putting her phone on the nightstand. 

They texted each other every day, but neither had found the time to video call each other yet, mostly because of their large time zone difference. However, Yoshiko decided that it was time to finally see her face again, despite the current time. She would have probably gotten herself ready as well, but the only thing on her mind was seeing her girlfriend. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on, then opened the video call app. When the camera turned on she cowered as seeing her face. Large eyebags and frizzy hair were not the most attractive thing. If her stream fans saw her in this state, they would surely stop loving her. Despite her appearance, she went to Ruby’s profile and called her. She knew by now that Ruby would be home from work and relaxing.

Her call was answered almost immediately. Her heart skipped a bit as she saw Ruby smiling softly at her. She was in her pajama, a pink pair with elephants on them. Her hair was in two braids, resting down on her shoulders. Yoshiko could hear the muffled sounds of something on TV in the background. God, it had been far too long since she saw her girlfriend. She just wanted to break through the screen and hug her immediately.

Ruby’s smile quickly went away when she finally saw Yoshiko, and turned into a much more worried one. “Yoshi! You look exhausted! Are you ok?!”

“Mm, fine. Long day, that’s all.” Yoshiko really didn’t want to talk about how incredibly worn out she was, but knowing Ruby it was probably the only thing that was currently on the girl’s mind. 

“It’s 2 PM here. What time is it where you are?”, Ruby asked. 

“1 AM”, Yoshiko replied bluntly. 

“Yoshi, you have to get sleep!”, Ruby scolded. “You have to take of yourself. It’s not healthy to stay up so late, and you look so tired too. You should go to sleep now.”

“Please, just let me stay up tonight. I promise I’ll take a nap tomorrow after work.” Yoshiko watched as Ruby frowned. Terrified that she would end the video call to make her go to sleep, she quickly added, “I promise! It’s just been a while since I’ve seen you. Let me stay up this once.”

Ruby’s face softened at her words, and she sighed in defeat. “Alright, but you have to catch up on sleep tomorrow.” She leaned into the pillows behind her. “Anyway, you said you had a long day today. Want to talk about it?”

“I'd rather not. Let's just talk about you, for right now. How was your day?” Yoshiko didn't notice the smile that went on her face as Ruby started to tell her about everything that happened to her that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they talked for hours about how much they love cats. 
> 
> I've noticed that there's a lot more Yoharuby art coming out (my friend sent me this one he found to me on discord and I screamed in the voice call LMAO) and it's giving me more ideas to write, so expect a lot more of this ship!! :D


	7. Pillowtalk

They both panted heavily as they rolled off each other, faces flushed and sweaty. They looked at each other for a moment before giggling and and holding each other. Ruby cuddled into Yoshiko’s neck and inhaled her scent, while Yoshiko ran her hand through Ruby’s hair. Despite both of them feeling very overheated, they still held each other tightly. They lay there in silence, until Ruby gave a small kiss to Yoshiko’s neck and spoke, her voice husky and hoarse from what they just did. 

“So, what’re you thinking of?”

“Dolphins”, Yoshiko replied.

“Dolphins?”, Ruby asked in surprised.

“Dolphins. More particularly, dolphin sex.” 

“Oh my god, Yoshi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the margins of my scratch paper during my AP US History test and I completely forgot about it until now.


	8. Haru

Ruby, for the first few days they had her, wasn't used to the fact that they owned a hairless cat. 

Yoshiko had randomly brought in the cat one day after coming back from work, without any warning at all to Ruby. She had held it in her arms and showed it to Ruby with a bright smile on her face. As much as Ruby loved that rare, genuine smile she got from Yoshiko, the cat in her arms was another matter. The cat was white with a grey marking that looked like a tuxedo. She had bulging green eyes that Ruby swore never blinked. Her skin was all wrinkly and sticky, however Yoshiko held the cat up like it was a fluffy golden retriever. Ruby, in an effort to make the cat a little cuter, named the cat Haru, even giving her a collar covered in pink flowers to match a day after getting her. 

However, that didn't help Haru seem any less terrifying. Ruby would yelp every time Haru went on her, but she tried her best to relax around her whenever Yoshiko was around. And wasn't like Haru was evil. She still acted like a normal cat. She purred and demanded cuddles and begged for food and meowed loudly. But unlike a normal cat, Haru looked like a serial killer to Ruby. She just didn't understand how Yoshiko could let the cat on her lap, could pet her like it was nothing, and could let her sleep on their bed. She even sometimes brought the cat on her streams, calling her little demon and making her help in rituals. She tried to warm up to Haru, but it was hard when she looked like she could murder her at any time. 

She loved cats a lot, maybe even just as much as Yoshiko. They would watch cat videos and talk about how cute they were for hours. Since they couldn’t get a dog (the amount of hours they worked wouldn’t allow it), they expressed an interest in getting one. However, Ruby had never been fond of any weird or creepy animals, due to the fact that they always terrified her, and Haru was the weirdest any cat could get. 

“Do you like Haru?”, Yoshiko asked after a week. They lay on their bed, with Haru sleeping on the floor. When Haru had tried to get on the bed earlier, Ruby yelped and made Haru jump back down in fear. She felt guilt at the disappointed tone of Yoshiko’s voice. She thought about lying, but knew that that would hurt Yoshiko even more. She exhaled through her mouth, looking at Yoshiko sheepishly. 

“I can't lie, I’m a little scared of her. I mean, she looks kinda scary sometimes, like she's about to attack me at any time. And she's weird to touch. I don’t hate her, but I just can’t really be around her.”

Yoshiko was quiet for the longest time, and Ruby was about to speak up when she finally replied. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“I brought Haru home without telling you. I should have asked you if you were ok with it. I just thought that since we both loved cats and couldn’t have dogs, that maybe I could bring back a cat as a nice surprise, you know? Having a little demon around the house when one of us was gone would help us, I guess. I just…”

Ruby hated seeing her normally strong and confident Yoshiko get so distressed and helpless. She gently placed her hand on the other’s cheek. “Don’t apologize. It’s ok. If you love Haru, then she can stay.”

Yoshiko simple pouted. “You should love her too, you know. She’s our little demon after all, cascaded to the ground from the gods themselves in our arms so she may flourish in-”

“Yoshi.” Ruby giggled as she watched Yoshiko end her spout abruptly at the sound of her name. “I-It might take some time, but I think soon I’ll like Haru.” She would be lying if she said she was confident in her answer. “I mean, she’s still a cat. And I love cats!”

There was an awkward silence between them, save for the soft sound of Haru snoring next to them. 

“You know”, Yoshiko whispered, breaking the silence, “Haru was the saddest cat I’ve ever seen.”

Ruby looked at Yoshiko in shock. Haru was the type of cat to knock over cups for the hell of it, meow at 4 AM for no reason, and bring home dead rats. Even if Haru was rather evil looking, Ruby still couldn’t imagine Haru looking anything but excitable and happy. 

“The shelter said that she was found on the street when she was only a kitten, probably abandoned by her mom or owners. She hadn’t been adopted for the past few months until I found her. She was found with fleas and a broken paw.” 

“Oh god…” So Haru was a rescue, then. She looked down Haru, who by now was practically passed out on the floor. His nose twitched as she snored. She felt her heart drop at the thought of her being all alone on the street, meowing and begging for someone to save her. “She’s been through a lot.” The fact that Haru was left alone at the shelter for so long made her feel sympathy, and she realized that the only reason why people wouldn’t get Haru was because of something she couldn’t control. She felt shame at being scared of her for so long. “I’m sorry, Haru.”

“It’s not your fault.” Yoshiko wrapped her arms around Ruby. “We all make unfair judgements, even beings who aren’t mortal” Ruby knew there was a much deeper meaning behind those words, but decided not to prode her. Instead, she pushed her back into Yoshiko’s chest, savouring her warmth. Haru had sneezed in her sleep, which made her nose twitch widely, almost like a rabbit.

“You know, Haru is actually kinda cute, now that I look at it.” Haru, almost in response, sneezed again, her face getting shriveled up. Yoshiko and Ruby laughed in response.

…

“Haru! Come here, Haru! Look what mommy got you!”

Haru tried to run away, but to no avail. Ruby had already grabbed her. Before Haru could scratch her or bite her, Ruby had quickly put on a tiny, pink sweater. She let go of Haru, who immediately tried to take the sweater off. Ruby giggled and took out her phone.

“Aww, you look so cute! I have to show Yoshi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love seeing hairless cats in sweaters....but I'm sure they don't particularly enjoy it ;p
> 
> Update ; sorry for lack of updates. been dealing with a lot lately emotionally and academically. I'll get a new chapter out as soon as possible :D


	9. Games

“Are you kidding me!?” 

Once again, Yoshiko got last place. To her, it wasn't fair at all. She had some of the best characters in the game, she had most of them on maxed level, and she even managed to spend some money on the packages in the game. However, people were still getting higher scores than her and beating her. She let out a growl of frustration as she threw her phone on the floor and crossed her arms. 

Ruby, who was on the floor holding Haru in her arms, watched with an amused expression. “What happened, Yoshi?”, she asked, despite knowing exactly what happened.

“Ugh, I hate everyone on this stupid app! I have Grapefruit and Cherry Blossom maxed up with their magic candies and everything, but there are still people beating my ass. Ugh! How do you even get 60 million points using fucking Rockstar?” She huffed as she glared at the phone that betrayed her. 

Ruby had no idea what Yoshiko was talking about, but gently put down Haru and went to sit next to her on the couch. “I think you should take a break from the game.” 

“Why? I'm so close to Land 8! I can do it, I just have to-”

“Yoshiko.” Ruby’s voice was stern as she grabbed Yoshiko’s cheeks and turned her head towards her own. She squeezed her cheeks so hard that her eyes were practically bulging. “Stop it.” 

“Ruby I can't feel my mouth. You're squeezing me too hard”, Yoshiko said, though her voice was muffled due to Ruby’s hold. 

“If you keep spending all your money on a game about sentient cookies I'll choke you with my bare hands.” 

Yoshiko snorted, which made Ruby raise her eyebrows. “Sorry, I can't take you seriously when you threaten me like that. You're too cute and tiny.” 

Ruby blushed and sighed deeply. Now that she thought about it, she was turning more and more like Dia everyday. Probably because she had such a dunce of a girlfriend. “I'm trying to discipline you! You can't spend your money on this game!”

“But you spend all your money on idol rhythm games!” Yoshiko smirked as she saw Ruby suddenly cower and play with her fingers. Ruby let out a sigh of defeat as she let go of Yoshiko’s head. 

“Alright, you win. But we’ll have to put a budget on you for your game.” 

“Hey! That's not fair! If I have a budget then you have to have one as well.” 

“Fair enough.” Ruby looked down at the floor to look at Yoshiko’s phone, which was currently being licked at by Haru. “I think you might have cracked your screen from how far you threw your phone.” 

Yoshiko scoffed. “Don't worry about it, I've probably thrown that phone a million times. Not a single dent.” 

“You're so bad at that game that you had to throw your phone a million times?” Ruby smiled as Yoshiko turned red and started ranting about how unfair the game was and how it wasn't her fault. She gently snuggled into her, giggling softly at how ridiculous her girlfriend was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who's b a c k
> 
> Life was really kicking my but then so I was super slow on this fic, and I apologize for that! I have so many WIPs for this fic that I never finished, including one that was specifically supposed to come out during June for pride month. Hopefully those can be done soon!! 
> 
> Anyway I've actually decided to open up requests for this fic. If you have any ideas for what Yoshiko and Ruby should do next, leave a comment below w/ ur suggestions. I love getting Kudos and comments and I appreciate every one I get!! ^^
> 
> If you're wondering what game Yoshiko is playing it's Cookie Run, an app that has actually made me throw my phone a few times. Everything she says is based on true events that happened to me. My luck is just as bad as hers LOL.


End file.
